Avengers: The Second Generation
by I Am Number 14
Summary: Two years after Loki's invasion, the Avengers finally reveal the children each of them have. S.H.I.E.L.D. gets angry, then that stirs up trouble of its own... Natasha/Clint. Tony/Pepper Bruce/OC Thor/Jane Steve is single. The children have their own pairings, too.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MARVEL OWNS THEM, EXCEPT FOR THE 2nd GENERATION**

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice!

**PROLOGUE**

Tony was anxiously waiting in the lobby of the hospital. His wife, Pepper, was inside one of the hospital's rooms. She was pregnant with their child and there was a chance only one of them would come out...or even none of them.

"Can Tony Stark please come with me?" a monotone-voiced lady asked. "Right here, Mrs." Tony replied and followed her to Pepper's room. He kept wondering whether he would come out with a family, or alone.

In the room, he saw Pepper holding a miniature baby. "What would you like to name her?" the nurse asked. "Tanya (for Tony)" Pepper blurted out. "Wait... It's a girl? No fair! I never knew!" Tony exclaimed quite childishly. "Penelope(for Pepper) as her middle name then" he elaborated.

Tony lifted the baby in his arms and looked at her tender face. "You have lots of learning to do to be the next billionaire" he scolded lightly.

* * *

Clint and a pregnant Natasha were sitting in a Safari bus somewhere in Kenya. Out of nowhere, Natasha let out a scream.

"What? Now? Isn't it due for another week?" Clint asked. The doctor in Russia who claimed that he had a PhD from Harvard said that two girls were due next week.

"I th-think my w-water broke, " Natasha said weakly.

"Shoot! WHO IS A DOCTOR ON THIS BUS?" Clint enunciated loudly. A 60-year-old woman came to them.

"I've got some minor training" she responded in an Irish accent. "Great, now help her give birth!" he said, going to the front to ask the bus driver to stop driving.

When he finally managed to make the driver understand, he came back and saw Natasha cradling two babies. "Stupid doctor, this is a girl and a boy; Christina and Kris" Natasha said happily.

* * *

Bruce held his love's hand reassuringly as she was struggling with the pain of the baby.

"Just keep trying dear, and we will be a happy family" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and tried to stay strong.

After a while, the nurse said told Bruce "If this isn't working anymore, we would need to-" "JUST MAKE HER GET OUT OF THIS PLACE ALIVE!" He took a deep breath and tried to stay zen. The nurse nodded and she and the others worked on her.

The baby kicked once and finally came out. At that same moment, the child's mother's breathing became shallower and shallower.

"If it's a girl, just name her..." the machines plugged into her buzzed. She was dead.

"It's a girl! What are you going to name her?" "Esther... Just like her mother, gone from here..."


	2. Two Years Later

Two years later

"Yes, yes, I do realize how much trouble I'll be in if Fury finds out," Natasha spoke on the phone. "I'll just remind him of Susan waiting in London." Susan was the blind woman Fury met at a meeting. It was technically love at first sight... no, love at first hearing.

Natasha stared at Clint lovingly as he played with the kids outside. She would've never wanted a better father for them. Christina was the girl with the accurate aim: one day, she'll be as good as her father in shooting. Kris was the one with the strengthand force, he'll be better than a pro boxer and black-belt master combined. Natasha could easily see them as (codename) Black Widow Jr. and Hawkeye Jr.

Tony was reading the paper as Tanya sat on the insulated carpet in the Stark building. She was watching the Discovery channel special about the Titanic. "Hey Irongirl, listen to this" Tony said. He recited a political joke from the paper which made Tanya burst into a fit of cute giggles. He and Pepper nicknamed her Irongirl for her quick understanding of topics. This week, she was learning about the manufacturing of 44. calibre guns.

A wailing escaped from the other room. Bruce, with dark circles under his eyes, sighed and walked to crying Esther to comfort her. He didn't want her to inflate and become that purple monster that got passed down from him. Sometimes he wondered why he wasn't dead yet. He thinks that he deserves to. The Hulk isn't the best father for a toddler with anger issues.

Steve left his condo he shared with Thor (for the moment) for some fresh air outside. Thor was bragging about his daughter in Asgard who showed "remarkable talent at the mere age of two'. All of our children are like that, Steve huffed.

Walking by a dark alley, he heard what seemed like crying. His hero's instincts made him investigate. A small boy, no older than three, was weeping. Two teenagers lay on the ground bleeding and cleary knocked out.

"What's your name?" Steve asked gently. "J-J-Jonathan" the toddler replied. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Jonathan continued crying and hugged a garbage can lid. It looked like that lid was the only thing he had the longest. Hmm... a garbage can lid...

... Is just like a shield. Captain America decided to bring Jonathan to his condominium. The boy soon became Jonathan Rogers and Steve treated him like a real son. And Thor sure did get annoyed from all his praise that he soon moved out.

**So, how was it? Please leave a review for me suggesting ideas or what to improve. I'd appreciate it. Thanks!**

**-Tanya xx **


	3. The First Meeting 1

**To all my reviewers and followers: thanks for supporting me! Sorry with the slow updates: I am soooo busy!**

Two years after the Loki trouble

At the Stark building

"Why, Rogers, it's been a long time since I saw you!" Tony exclaimed.

"You too, Tony. I supposed you moved on...?"

"Pretty much. I have a daughter, and she's as smart as me."

"Me too, I have a son. He's 16"

A boy with muscular build and almost the same height as his "father" walked beside Steve. They almost looked alike, except that his hair had a more brown shade to it.

"Hello Mr. Stark, I'm Jonathan. It's nice to meet you."

Tony was slightly intimidated by the two towering Rogers. Instead, he scoffed and said "For an adopted kid, you look a lot like your guardian!"

Ignoring the comment, Steve changed the subject and asked "Can't we just go to the penthouse already?"

"Very well then," Tony said, bringing the two men into the elevator.

"Christina Romanoff Barton, wear your training uniform to the reunion!" Natasha yelled.

Christina groaned. Everyone would think that she is stuck-up and rude, or even a weirdo if she wore that one-pieced catsuit. So much for being the daughter of an elite Russian agent.

As she was walking out the door of their small flat, Clint hollered "Don't forget your bow and arrows!" Christina grabbed them on the hook behind the door. She walked on the sidewalk towards the gigantic skyscraper in the distance: the Stark building.

"Hey," a voice behind her said.

"Kris! You almost scared me! Aren't you supposed to shop for eggs?"

"Yeah, but you know how jittery people are around guns..." He pointed to the handle sticking out of his combat boots.

"Seriously? You do know that S.H.I.E.L.D still isn't informed about our birth fifteen years ago?"

"I know, but Mom doesn't really pay attention to what I do... so that gives me more freedom."

Christina silently agreed with him. She was the expected one, so Natasha trained her like how she originally planned to train her for.

When the twins were small kids, they were already handling knives and such. Kris was a burly fighter, that made him follow his mother's path. Natasha knew very well that he was catching up, so she took most of the time to make Christina be at the same level.

They were raised to consider everyone's opinions about them. They had no clue about their birth, since they were always taught to think about the future and present, not past.

With Kris' straight ginger hair and Christina's wavy brown, everyone thought that they were a couple. Both of them thought of ways to torture that person when they politely explained that they were siblings.

Arrived at the Stark building, they pressed the doorbell. A red laser popped out of the eyehole and ran over their eyes.

"What the...?" Kris started.

"It's a retinal scan. Tries to identify you with your eye."

A lady opened the door.

"Hello! Are you here for the-"

"The Avengers reunion? Yes" Kris interrupted.

"Kris," Christina hissed under her breath. "That's rude!"

"Whatever, my lovely sister. We both know that I'm the awesome Hawkeye Jr. and that you're the less awesome Black Widow Jr."

Bypassers stared at them.

"Well I'm Pepper Potts, and I would love to bring you to the penthouse suite. Please come in."

They went up the elevator and waited in the penthouse for the others.

"Are you sure you're going to be there? Okay, bye. Love you." Esther clicked the phone off and continued reading her book. That was the only thing she could do that wouldn't make her angry. She tried to avoid that at all costs. Turning purple and destroying the place she lives in isn't her idea of "fun".

She didn't spend much time with her father, which made things worse. He was always somewhere around the world, trying to find a remedy to his ... condition. When Bruce actually came, they spent most of the time in a lab. Esther's father-daughter time consisted of watching Bruce.

"Esther, time to go!" her tutor called. She obviously couldn't go to school.

Hopping in the car, Esther waited for a half hour to arrive to the crowded streets of NYC. She climbed down and rang the doorbell to the gigantic Stark building.

A muscled man in black answered.

"Hey, here for the reunion, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, as you can see, I'm the Hawkeye. Let me guess...wavy dark hair... Tony's daughter?"

"No, Hulk's"

"Really? I expected someone more... Menacing."

Esther shot a dark glare at Clint and he put his hands up in surrender. She did look younger than her fifteen years of age.

"Sorry! Don't want another Hulk on the loose," he muttered under his breath.

"Why don't you come in, and meet the others?"

Esther shrugged and entered the Stark building.

Tanya turned off the blowtorch and shrugged off her goggles. She stood back and admired the metal arm. It's bold red and gold colors shone under the bright light. Tanya took a cloth and wiped clean all the grime on its surface. Just one more arm and she would be finished assembling her suit.

She pulled out her phone, which read 5:45. Shoot, the meeting's in fifteen! She entered the voice control system in the phone and ordered "Smarticus, send three droids to clean my lab!"

Don't blame her AI's name, she was only seven when she named it!

Three flying robots came through the door, armed with cleaning equipment. In no time, the penthouse was cleaned. Pressing a button on the counter, it tucked into the wall and got replaced with the standard bar counter.

About to go downstairs to change into better clothes, Tanya heard a small tapping outside on the balcony. Slowly turning around, she saw that it was one of the Avengers. Thor and his daughter.

Tanya opened the door and greeted them with a smile.

"Hello, Thor! It's nice to meet you! Come in!"

"Thank you. By chance, are you the Man of Iron's daughter? We saw you control those mechanical creatures."

"Well you have left us in the cold longer than you think! How dare you leave royalty in unwillful conditions, especially with us being visitors from Asgar-"

Thor cut of his daughter.

"I apologize for my daughter's rudeness, so let's go in."

Tanya forced a smile and half-heartedly said "That's okay". She let them come in.

The mini-Thor whirled around at Tanya.

"Do not ignore me again, unless you want this" she held up her hammer-staff "to kill you. Do not be disrespectful next time and call me Bellthora, daughter of the god of lightning."

When she turned back, Tanya rolled her eyes. Spoiled brat. Bellthora should spend more time on Earth.

**So how did you like it? I'll gladly take suggestions in a review. **

**P.S. To my fellow reviewer Christina, get an FF account already!**

**Tanya xx**


	4. The first meeting 2

So sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers

* * *

"So," Tony declared. "It's the first full reunion for the Avengers! And their kids."

Everyone applauded.

"Since the kids don't know each other well enough, let's introduce each ourselves," Natasha suggested.

"I CALL GOING FIRST!" Tanya hollered.

"No, I am royalty, I should be going first," Bellthora argued.

"Since my Mom suggested it, I should go," Kris countered.

"I'm the adopted one, make me feel more in place and let me go first!" Jonathan said.

"I will transform if I don't get what I want, so I want to go first!" Esther reasoned.

"Hulk's daughter wins," Christina grumbled.

"OK, so my name is Esther Banner, my mom is deceased, I turn purple, and my dad turns green. And I love cake. And chocolate. And bacon."

"My name is Christi-"

"You should already know that my name is Bellthora Odinson, daughter of the renowned Thor and disgraceful Jane Foster. I do not have likes or dislikes, because I am a quarter-goddess but still dons the same gifts as Th-"

"I think that your turn has been long enough," Thor interrupted.

"Very well then, father."

"My name is Christina Romanoff Barton. My code name is Black Widow Jr. although I follow my father's skill, archery. By the age of seven, I could already shoot moving targets and I already went on so many-"

"Christina, do not brag!" Natasha hissed.

"And that's it," Christina sighed.

"Hullo, this is Kris Romanoff Barton. I'm the twin bro of Christina and I am so good at fighting and handling weapons that I could beat up three Chuck Norris' " He winked at Tanya. She gave him a disgusted look.

"So I'm Tanya Stark, daughter of a playboy, genius, philanthropist and billionaire. Therefore I am a play girl, genius, philanthropist and billionaire. Also an expert psychologist, master pianist, and owner of the IRONGIRL suit."

"I am Jonathan Rogers, adopted son of Steve Rogers."

"That's it? You're very modest." Esther asked.

"That's what Dad taught me to be, to be liked by everyone and 'to attract ladies' " he answered.

Esther blushed.

"Now then," Pepper said. "Tanya, can you give the mini-Avengers the tour?"

"No Mom, I won't. I don't trust anyone around my second IRONGIRL suit."

"Don't give the tour yet, because Alex just arrived!" Tony interfered.

Alex was a seriously HOT guy standing with Tony. He had a tight shirt that showed his eight-pack and his eyes had a flirtatious look.

Being her unfooled normal self, Tanya scowled at him.

"You're not even part of the Avengers! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm... Your cousin from Russia."

"Is he?" Tanya asked everyone else. Alex didn't sound like a Russian, he had clear English.

Pepper nodded slowly. "He's my sister's son."

"Great, just great" Tanya muttered.

At that moment, Fury entered the room.

"Um... Tony? Natasha? Clint? Bruce? Steve? Thor? What are all of you doing here... With other kids?"

"We're not kids, Mr. Know it all. We are perfectly fine fifteen and sixteen year ol-"

Tony covered his daughters mouth.

"She's my niece."

"I thought that you were the only child Stark!"

"My niece from Peppers side?"

Tanya, clearly annoyed, wanted to say something else but Tony desperately covered her face. By doing that he touched her earlobes, in which they had clear devices that swerved as a core. Tanya's IRONGIRL suit suddenly folded around her.

Well, except for her unfinished part.

That made Fury blow up. "You let your unrelated niece explore your technology?! Plus she didn't even make her suit well!"

"Actually, she is Tony's daughter. And these are all our kids." Steve sighed.

"Captain America always comes to the rescue with his honesty" Clint muttered.

Fury shook his head in disbelief. "I need to talk with you."

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"All the non-original Avengers, scrat!"

The others crankily stomped out.

Waiting in the lower floor, Tanya asked "How did he know of the meeting?"

"I might as well tweeted it on my 6000-followers twitter account," Kris blushed.

Everyone groaned, with Christina banging her head to the wall.


	5. The First Mission

**Thanks for waiting :):):) I love all of my reviewers, favoriters,followers ;)**

* * *

"Esther, smash that robot!" The purple monster then dropped her gigantic fist on to the crawling mechanism. Tanya, Esther, and Christina were in full Avengers gear and were doing their first "mission". It was actually a trial from SHIELD, the test to officially join them.

The reason these three girls are so close is because when Fury announced that they would need to attempt the mission in groups of two or three, Tanya grabbed the two only non-bratty females in the room. Fortunately, they hate Bellthora too.

Actually, everyone does.

The mission was to collect these three rings, then join them together on a mountain in Vancouver.

When the girls went to their assigned mission place, the building was actually swarmed with robotic frogs.

And that's where Esther inflated, smashing all the way! Tanya flew through all the commotion on the ground and blasted the frogs with her laser missiles.

Christina obviously didn't want to waste arrows, so she used two arrows: one for spreading oil on them, and another one for spreading fire on the oil. The plot was successful.

Finally arriving at a pedestal with the ring on it, Christina tried to grab the object until a bullet whizzed by.

The girls looked at where the bullet was from, and it led back to... Natasha?

"MOM!? What are you doing here?" You-Know-Who asked.

"Well, the agency's last-minute thought was that you were way too powerful, so they sent me. You need to get through me to that ring." The Black Widow sighed.

Everyone stared at the brains of the group, Tanya. "Since your unexpected mother ruined Plan A, B, and C, here's to Plan D." She said through her shining red and gold mask.

"So Esther," Tanya turned to her. "I heard that there's a cake shop over there," She then head-gestured to the wall.

"Really, Hulk's daughter want some!" Esther exclaimed.

The purple Hulk grabbed her partners' hands and broke through the wall in one swift push.

Natasha stared at the big hole with a "WTF?" face. She didn't expect it when Esther then broke through a different wall, grabbed the ring, then came back outside.

"Black Widow Jr. here," Christina spoke into her earpiece. "We successfully took the ring."

* * *

Kris and Bellthora were walking through a cave on the coast of California. That's when they heard Christina's call.

Their mission for their ring was delayed because of the long trip across the country.

Kris never chose to be with Thor's daughter. The moment Fury said to choose a group of two, Bellthora wrapped her arms tightly around him, screaming "I WANT HIM!" Spoiled much?

So now Bellthora was bragging about her luxurious life in Asgard while flashing looks at him, probably to see if he was "fascinated".

No girl, not in a million years. He already has other people in mind that he wouldn't mind dating. Maybe he'd choose his twin over her! That sounds pretty weird, but the Egyptians did that!

When Bellthora finally realized that Kris wasn't interested, she started to do tricks with her hammer.

"That isn't a good thing to do in a cave," he pointed out.

Bellthora wasn't stupid. She understood the risk, blushed and stopped.

There was no denying that she liked this Midgardian, and the semi-blonde one. And the new one with the bigger muscles. She never had trouble with anyone in Asgard.

The two finally arrived at a bigger clearing with a pedestal in the middle. It held the ring.

Bellthora stepped into the clearing and mumbled something about underestimating her superior power by making the missions easy. The moment she touched the ring some alarms sounded. She jumped back in surprise. Some long, mechanical creatures started to slither out of miscellaneous cracks and try to coil themselves around her.

Yelping in disgust, she whacked the ground with her hammer, in hopes of immobilizing the robots with the shock from it. It didn't work, so Bellthora struck the ground harder. It had little effect.

"Yo! Bellthora, the only way to stop snakes is to cut and smush them!"

Bellthora blushed once again and started to play a little game of the Midgardian Whac-a-Mole With the snakes, with Kris doing a round of Fruit Ninja with his knives.

The indistinguishable shaking of the cave started to get stronger, and there were too many snakes to beat.

"Bellthora, the cave is going to collapse!" Kris yelled.

Out of ideas, Bellthora swung her hammer, picking up Kris just at the moment that a rock was going to collapse him. She then flew above the debris (with a tense Kris in her arm), picked up the ring, and flew out towards a clearing.

They settled down on the sand. Bellthora had just watched Jack the Giant Slayer and realized that this is the part when the pair embrace. She looked at Kris suggestively.

Kris looked up from the rock he was sitting on and saw that the other girl was eyeing him... that way.

"N-n-no," he put his arms up and backed away. "Guys don't like heroines. They like damsels in distress."

Bellthora looked down and blushed. A lot. She supposed that life isn't like movies.

"This is Hawkeye Jr.," Kris spoke through his earpiece while flashing a weird look at her. "We got our ring." _And the girl is hitting on me,_ he nervously added in his head.

* * *

Two hunky guys, the dirty blonde and the brown-haired walked in a marketplace in Vancouver.

The brown-haired, Alex spotted a café offering meatloaf.

"Oh, meatloaf! Bye, going to get some! The ring is in a barn somewhere here!" Alex disappeared in the crowd.

Jonathan sighed exasperatedly. Their ring site was in a rural area, with hundreds of farms.

The time limit was six hours, and Jonathan already wasted three of them to look in all the nearby barns. The other groups already reported their success.

In the 158th barn he looked in, a glowing object laid in the middle of it. The ring.

"Finally!" Jonathan exclaimed. He took caution by tapping his watch and making his shield pop out. He knew that SHIELD wasn't that stupid to just leave stuff lying around without their own sort of defense.

The moment he took one step into the barn, some weird animal noises were heard. It was very unnatural, with other weird creaking and grinding noises coming closer and closer.

Farm animals made of metal came out of the shadows. The most recognizable feature on them were their glowing blue eyes.

To add to the eerie effect, the animals paused in a circle around him for a second, before attacking. They breathed icy mist.

A sheep came behind him and was ready to strike. Luckily Jonathan's reflexes saved him from being frozen. His shield, which he blocked himself with, was coated with a sheet of thick ice.

When there seemed that there was too many robots, Jonathan decided to run instead of fighting. He started to hop on the animals when they took too much space on the ground.

With only a few feet away from the ring, a horse breathed on his left leg. Every single nerve and muscle seemed to stop functioning.

Jonathan yelped, then took a big leap towards the pedestal on which the ring laid on.

Holding the object seemed to boost his energy and heal his leg. He used his shield as a mallet, hammering everything. He scolded himself for not bringing any other weapon.

Jonathan deftly swung his strong shield through a barn wall, weaved through the debris it made, and ran. He ran and ran and ran.

* * *

Five fifths of the Avengers Jr. stood on a Vancouver mountain with a beautiful view.

Tanya was pacing around nervously, looking at her self-designed watch on her wrist. There's only a half-hour left, and the Capsicle's kid still wasn't here!

A figure in blue came running up to the mountain. Jonathan. Finally. At midway in the ascent he collapsed in exhaust. Everyone descended the mountain to help him up.

"What took you so long?" Christina asked.

"Alex ditched me for some meatloaf, so I spent half of the time looking for the scene," he breathed, out of breath. "Then there were ice-breathing robots, that intended to kill me."

"Really? For the rest of us, robots were only there to distract us..." Esther wondered aloud.

"Something's wrong. Now can you hand over that ring before the same mysterious force blasts it out of your hand?" Tanya held her hand forward.

Jonathan gave to Tanya the ring. When both of their hands were touching it, he whispered:

"Tanya?"

"Yeah?"

"This has something to do with Alex. I don't have a good feeling of him."

"Welcome to the 'I hate Alex' club, Capsicle Jr."

Christina and Bellthora were listening in.

"No, Alex isn't guilty! He's just a guy from Russia with extraordinary skill!"

"His handsomeness confounds me, even in my clearest moments!"

"CAN WE CONNECT THE RINGS ALREADY?" Kris asked, clearly jealous.

The twins helped the tired Jonathan up the mountain while everyone walked. Except for Tanya, whose laziness made her put on her Irongirl suit and fly up.

Once everyone was up, they sprouted theories of how to connect the rings.

"Maybe lightning shall be their connector!"

"We should mush them together with my awesome She-Hulk strength, then melt it and create an ultra-ring!"

"Hey guys, look at those three grooves in the rock!" Kris pointed out.

The rest face palmed themselves for not seeing that in the first place.

Tanya's watch beeped.

"Oh shoot, fifteen more minutes! If you want a good impression, we need to finish before the limit!"

Everyone hastily arranged the rings.

After a few "little Mjolnir" smashes from Bellthora and intensive yelling from Tanya, they managed to fit it in.

There was five minutes left. Whew!

The rings glowed brighter, then a hologram of Nick Fury appeared.

"Fellow Avenger trainees, after your trial mission.." he started.

"You have not passed the test. You will not be SHIELD agents."

* * *

**•_• Cliffhanger, ikr? You could already see the romance too. Review for which Avenger pairings you want. **

**As you can see, there's also a Jack the Giant Slayer reference. Yep, I watched it. **

**If you're that bored and impatient, check out my FF account I share with my friend Christina. It's IronArrowsJr. **

**- Tanya xx**


	6. A day at the Mall

**So, this is supposed to be a semi-filler chapter. **

Six months later

Three girls walked in the busy mall in New York City. This time, they were actually dressed in normal clothes and were shopping. But one should always be careful, so Christina had a collapsible bow and arrows in her boot, Tanya kept her transparent core in her ear, and Esther always had the other girl at speed dial.

The trio were now sort of best buds because of the precious events. They always met up like this every week.

"Hey! Behind you!"

They looked behind themselves and saw... Bellthora? That couldn't have been her language, otherwise it would've been drastically improved.

"Father has sent me for institution to a place called a 'high school' in order to learn more about Midgard."

Well maybe she improved a little.

"Did you get any friends?" Christina asked, stifling a laugh.

"Actually, no. No one approached me, probably because they were too intimidated."

"Maybe it was because you told them of Asgard, did you?" the more sympathetic Esther asked.

"Maybe.." Bellthora replied.

"So, who do we have here? The school weirdo and her friends! Wow, girl, you actually have friends here?" a nasally sick voice asked behind the group.

"Exactly! I was wondering that all the ti-" Tanya exclaimed turning around, only to see nasty spoiled teenagers.

It was two girls wearing provocative clothes, and just. Too. Much. Makeup.

Honestly, the Avengers' children hated those $&¥*%. Bellthora was way better.

"So the losers talk normally," that girl snorted.

"Oh I don't think so, Krysten Miller, age 16, going to Lakeshore Private School, and who threw up in this mall fountain TWICE at the age of ten," Tanya responded, smirking.

Krysten dramatically raised her hand to her mouth.

"Are you a stalker or something?"

"No, maybe I just have contact lenses with the face recognition feature!"

"Pfft. I doubt it. Your father must be rich or something."

Tanya smiled in satisfaction. That was close enough.

Krysten got bored of Tanya and turned to insult Esther.

"And what are you, fourteen years old? I bet that you're still not wearing a – oh, hey boys!" She suddenly said flirtingly, looking behind them.

Apparently Jonathan, Kris and Alex were behind them.

"Me and my friends are three girls, and you're three boys. What a match!" Krysten said, twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes.

"I think that clown school is that way," Kris said. Everyone grinned.

Krysten, annoyed, started complimenting Alex with "Oh, your muscles!" She touched them admiringly.

Christina had enough and took a switchblade out of her pocket and held it to the girl's neck.

"Don't do any other move, or else this knife will destroy your over-powdered skin sixty-nine times worse than your ear pierce, because he's mine." Christina threatened.

Krysten backed off in surrender, with an IPhone in one hand and a Gucci purse in the other.

Krysten's other friends were about to say something, until Tanya said "Don't even try unless you want everyone to know your deepest secrets."

That shut them up. Everyone was about to cheer in victory, until a security guard shouted "Stop, you have an illegal possession of a weapon!"

Esther turned to Krysten and her ugly friends.

"You see that dent behind you?"

"Um, no?"

"It's going to be there if you tell anyone about what happened."

And then the Second-Generation Avengers ran.

They went past a store with Avengers memorabilia on Clearance. Everyone quickly got a disguise.

Kris got a black widow wig on his head, Esther covered her face with gigantic Hulk gloves, Bellthora hid behind a Mjolnir replica, Jonathan hid behind a shield, Christina stayed behind a life-sized Hawkeye poster, and Tanya put on a plastic Ironman replica. Alex just hid behind the Avengers backpacks.

When the security guard passed the teens (he was quite the dumb one), everyone decided to go to the food court to eat.

When they sat down at some tables, Tanya said "I can't believe that we successfully ran away from some random brats and a security guard, but Fury still won't let us go on SHIELD missions!"

"I know, right? After, they just blamed us from tiny mistakes!" Christina agreed.

"Tiny?" Bellthora snorted. "Getting eliminated because you three girls destroyed your mission site isn't tiny!"

"Well they never mentioned anything about whether destroying it or not," Esther replied defensively. "You actually collapsed the cave you were sent to, which was two thousand years old and way more important than our building."

"Honestly, I think that it's the new kid' fault," Kris interrupted.

"What? Me? I did nothing!" Alex put his hands up in surrender.

"Exactly, we failed because you did nothing!" Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's not only his fault," Christina said.

"Face it, sis," Kris responded to her. "You have a liking for Alex."

Christina blushed and said something back. After a while, everyone was bickering with each other.

"Fine, it was all our faults!" Jonathan finally screamed. "Let's just forget about this, because all of us are a team."

The others grunted in agreement. They started to head out of the mall.

Christina was way ahead of everyone. She heard someone run to catch up to her.

"Hey," Alex said.

"Hi.." Christina responded nervously.

"I've heard that you're a really good fighter, and after what I saw today, you're really prepared." he said.

Christina flushed red and muttered a small "thanks".

"So I was wondering if you would like to train together, then head out for some dinner?" Alex asked.

Was he actually asking her out? Maybe this story will have a happily ever after.

"I-I... Sure," Christina stuttered.

"Ok, see ya tomorrow! Stark tower!" Alex said, heading his own direction.

Christina just stared at where he just was, feeling all giddy.

**How's Chralex? (Christina + Alex) I'm still not sure about the other kids' pairings, so review this story if you have suggestions!**

**-Tanya xx**


	7. A little Intermission

**This is supposed to be a mini-chapter, confirming all of your suspicions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, only the OCs I made. **

A shape sat on a icy throne. In his presence, he made the atmosphere frozen and solemn.

A man, rather boy walked in the chamber.

"My loyal servant, did you do what I have asked?"

"Yes, master. The plan is in the works."

The shape sitting on the throne nodded approvingly.

"Did you strike the strongest one?"

"Not yet, but-"

"NO BUTS!" the superior hissed.

"Your mission needs to be executed quickly, young man. The Avengers' offspring..." he growled. "They're smarter than you expect."

"Yes, master. I will strike tomorrow." The boy bowed.

"And don't forget to leave your mark," The king of darkness pointed to the tattoo on his ankle. "It's very important to let then know that it's not over."

The boy nodded in understandment.

"Extra help will come when you need it. Now, may I ask, who do you plan to kill?"

"The daughter of the Hawk, sire."

"Ah, the one with the mortal arrows? He shall feel the pain I felt at the loss of my father!"

The creature on the throne cackled while the servant waited patiently.

The king took a glance at his subject. He pointed his staff at the subject's chest while some blue matter from his staff entered his chest.

"There we go. You looked like you needed more power, with the faltering blue glow in your eyes. Don't forget to drop by and tell the trickster god I have his staff, will you?" The creature cackled once again.

The servant nodded obediently and stepped out of the chamber.

Revenge will be fun.


	8. It's a date

Christina looked at her reflection in her room in the Stark tower. She looked frankly fine, but wouldn't that be too little for Alex?

She sighed and went to her closet. Inside was a makeup kit that she never touched before. Her mom gave it to her a couple years ago, saying that it was "for disguises". She applied a little, then tied her wavy brown hair up in a high ponytail.

In the hallway, she saw her mom.

"Christina, where are you going?"

"Um..to the mall."

Natasha scoffed. "Sure. With your tank top and yoga pants, it looks like you're going to the gym. And, is that makeup?"

"No."

"I'm a master assassin. I know when someone's lying. Are you trying to impress someone?"

Christina didn't say anything, so Natasha sat down next to Christina on a window ledge.

"Look... You should be with someone who likes you for who you are, not someone that you need to meet up to his requirements."

"Ok mom, I'm only going on an unofficial date with Alex!" Christina said, annoyed.

"Oh, the Russian boy? Go ahead, he looks fine." Natasha sighed, with the word "PMS" resonating in her head.

They then parted their own ways.

Christina entered the training gym in the basement of the Stark building. Even if she arrived fifteen minutes early, Alex was already there.

He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey," he greeted flirtingly.

They made mini competitions with throwing knives, punching bags and guns. Alex was as good as Christina. She has found her combat equal, for once!

While sparring with swords, he looked as hot as ever, Christina thought. That moment of distraction led Alex to put his sword against her throat in victory.

And their lips were as close to each other as ever...

They stared in each other's eyes, from her jeweled green ones to his (creepily) pure blue.

Something buzzed, and Alex looked down.

"Oh, it's five," he explained. "it's time to go to dinner."

"Where are we going?" Christina asked.

"To the Jardin Enchanté, of course!" a new voice exclaimed.

The pair turned their heads to see Tanya standing there all dressed up.

"It's the most expensive restaurant in New York, and the men need to be the gentlemen and pay for the food!" she added.

"So who are you going with?" Christina asked.

"I happened to find Johnny-boy dressed like this, so he's coming with me!" Tanya replied. "So let's get dressed!" she tossed this red, lacy, dress at Christina.

Meanwhile, Esther was busy having "girl time" with Bellthora. They were painting each other's nails, and such.

Tanya entered the room.

"Hey guys, my AI just informed me that Christina and Alex are on a date, and I feel like its my obligation to crash it. Do you have anyone for me to go with?"

"Yes, Jonathan went that way," Bellthora replied. Esther shot a dark look at her.

"M'kay, thanks!" Tanya said as she bounced down the hallway.

When she left, Bellthora asked Esther "Why are you giving me negative glares, Esther?"

Esther sighed. "Well... I sort of have a crush on Johnny. But I already know that he has his eyes set on Tanya."

"Do not worry Esther, I will send you Jonathan."

"Thanks Bellthora, but I don't need that. You're a great friend though." Esther gave her a hug.

Kris poked his head in the girls' room.

"Have any of you have seen my sis?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's on a date with Alex." Esther responded with her eyes on her phone.

Kris's eyes widened. He needed to come with her. Maybe it was out of jealousy, but he wanted to show off to Alex.

At that moment, Bellthora came out of the washroom after trying out the flatiron.

"That iron of flatness really does work wonders," she said.

Kris's jaw dropped, and he realized that Bellthora really was beautiful. She was an Asgardian type of "hot", with her figure and nice blonde hair.

"If you want to come, you need to go with Bellthora. I need to help my dad at the lab" Esther suddenly said, putting away her phone and exiting the room.

On Bellthora's face, there was pure excitement.

The three couples sat at a table at the Jardin Enchanté. They ate silently.

"Would you like any caviar, Ms. Stark?" the waiter asked.

"Fish eggs isn't my thing, so go away," Tanya said, waving him off.

Christina and Alex were just sitting by each other awkwardly. When their hands accidentally touched, it seemed like there was a spark. They removed their hands.

Kris was trying not to be repulsed by Bellthora's poor manners. After all, she is pretty.

All of a sudden, a shatter, then a high pitched scream was heard. It came from a table in the corner, a lady with a puppy. The vase was on the ground, spread into pieces, by an arrow.

Christina frowned.

"Wait, isn't that supposed to be my weapon? I didn't bring my bow and arrows with me though..."

This teenage boy came out of nowhere, shooting arrows at others. It was pure chaos, with rich people screaming and running everywhere. Through his tinted sunglasses, you could still see something blue glowing behind them.

Christina was about to walk up to him and sock him in the face, for stealing her specialty. He almost had the same skill as her. Kris pulled her back from doing that.

"Forget it, you don't even have your weapon!"

She sighed and scurried out with the rest of the group.

Outside in the alley beside the restaurant, everyone tried to regain their senses.

"I can't believe I didn't bring my irongirl summoner on my ear! What a perfect opportunity to attack us..." Tanya said, shaking her head.

"Tanya's right, so all evidence leads back to you." he looked at Christina. "Your boyfriend asked you out on the perfect time for a date! I don't think that's it's a coincidence!"

Christina shook her head in disbelief. Alex was her boyfriend, and he liked her too much to try to kill her.

"Alex isn't even here!" Bellthora said.

Everyone went back to the Stark tower.

"I don't think that I could sleep without a knife, maybe two, in my bed" Kris muttered.

Everyone cracked a smile, except for Christina who scowled and went to her room.

"Well, wasn't that a nice date?" Jonathan asked, turning to Tanya.

"I wouldn't call that a date. Even if it was, it was only one and didn't mean anything." Tanya responded, with her arms folded.

"Well I could see the playgirl part of you stand out. Same motto as your father: one night, and only one." Jonathan joked.

"I'm just doing a favor for a friend, who has more feelings for you than me. Don't pull off a 'Kris' on me." Tanya went to her room.

"Ah, aren't girls so hard to understand?" Kris asked once Tanya was out of earshot.

Johnny nodded on agreement.

"What about me?" Bellthora asked, standing a few feet away from the boys.

"Why, you are different, my Asgardian chick." Kris replied, approaching Bellthora and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Johnny took that moment as a chance to let the couple have their time. He ran to his room.

And that kiss was out of the world.


	9. Gone

**Sorry for the long wait! Just keep in mind that I'll never discontinue this!**

It was a normal day in the Stark/Avengers tower and everyone was minding their own business. Except for Kris. He was abnormally bored, and his new girlfriend Bellthora was in Asgard.

He tried to hang out with everyone, but they rejected him.

Hanging out with his sister wasn't great, because she was busy on the phone with Alex, believing his explanation about what happened at the Jardin Enchanté.

Tanya was busy tweaking her IronGirl suit and making upgrades. That murderous look on her face when he was two feet away from the lab table was enough to know that he wasn't welcome.

He spent some time with Jonathan in the training room, until Kris threw a knife and it dented Johnny's shield a little. He quickly escaped to prevent himself from making a stupid apology.

Outside, he met Esther.

"Hey, can I stay with you? Everyone else is busy..."

"Sure Kris, I was just going in the training room."

Without hesitation, he asked "Is it to ogle Johnny?" with a smirk on his face.

But it was too late. Esther had a flat expression, but her eyes were like a storm.

Kris backed away.

"Nice Esther," he whimpered.

"YOU'RE COMPARING ME TO A DOG?" she hollered. She then inflate to a bloated, purple hulk. Kris ran away while she came smashing everything after him.

Luckily Tanya came in with a steak knife.

"Woah, Esther! Calm down, there's cake on the floor above!" she exclaimed as she rushed upstairs. Esther began to cool down a little.

Kris stood still, not knowing what to do.

Tanya came back downstairs with a red velvet cake and placed it in front of Esther. Esther began to change back, so she tossed her a bathrobe.

Kris sighed in relief.

"Gee, thank Tanya."

She returned a scowl. "If it wasn't for you angering her, you wouldn't have smashed the electrical box. Now I need to restart my sync which took an hour to do!"

Kris glanced at the remains of the electrical box in guilt.

Soon, everyone came to Kris and telling him about what he'd done.

"What are you trying to do?" Christina shouted at him. "My brother is smart enough to know to not anger the Hulk's daughter. Now that you've done this, are you even my brother? You shouldn't." That's what everyone's comments implied, but with more cursing.

After a while, Kris just stood there, shaking his head.

During the night, he took a belt of knives and guns and left.

The next day, Bellthora came back.

"Sorry, but I couldn't wait to see my dear boyfriend!"

Unfortunately, at the same time, Christina came.

"I looked everywhere, but I still couldn't find him! Even with my Hawkeye's vision!"

Bellthora glared at Christina. Her rage was as worse as Esther's.

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**-Tanya**


	10. The Search

**OMG I am so sorry for such a long wait! :(:(:( Well here it is...!**

* * *

"We need an Avengers' meeting: now!" Clint exclaimed once he heard the news.

All of the people in the tower rushed to the penthouse.

"No, not you five. You already caused enough trouble." Tony declared as he held the kids back.

The kids sighed grumpily. They waited on the floor below the penthouse.

"C'mon, cheer up already," Tanya chided. "I never do something unprepared!" She exclaimed, holding up her Starkphone. Everyone gathered around it. She fiddled with it, going to a live video feed of the upper floor.

The Avengers were talking to a big hologram screen in the centre of a table. They were discussing with Nick Fury.

"And that's why we don't let random kids join the SHIELD agency," Nick finished. "I can't do anything but leave this to you. And leave your damned children out, I don't think you want any more of them gone! And-—"

They couldn't hear the last part because of Christina, who took the Phone and rammed it into the wall.

"That's it," she snarled. "I'm his frickin' twin sister, and that idiot Fury won't let us help find him? We were one in my mother's womb!"

"That's a genuine prototype," Tanya whimpered.

"That's not the time to say that," Esther whispered to Tanya.

"Oh! Um.. At least I have a back up!" Tanya said, quickly covering up.

Johnny stood back, analyzing the situation. As the leader's son, he should take the head role too. He looked at the explosive Christina and worried Bellthora.

"Fine. We, the second-generation Avengers, will set out to look for him." He declared after thinking hard. "This will be to prove our skills and to find a missing member of our team."

Everyone else smiled weakly. Christina was busy texting on her phone. "Just telling Alex about this."

"DON'T!" Bellthora yelled. After realizing that they were one member short, she sighed. "Let him come with us. But if anything happens to my Kris, he and you are the ones to blame."

"Yep," Tanya agreed. "That guy is not on my good side. As a matter of fact, I would personally assist in the torturing of hi-MMF MGH MFD" she finished as Johnny put a hand over her mouth. "Let's go." He interrupted.

* * *

~An hour later~

"Christina and the others!" Natasha yelled, with the rest of the Avengers walking down to the lower floor. "We have decided that-"

"Wait, where are they?" Bruce asked. Everyone looked at the gigantic shattered window and Tanya's Starkphone in pieces.

Tony groaned. "Great, they're looking for him!"

"Change of plans, everyone. Our number one priority is finding the group first, because five Avengers cause more damage than one." Steve declared.

Thor dropped his poptart. "Uh-oh. Bellthora in this realm without me near? That is bad news."

"The same thing applies to all of our kids. Christina will kill anyone that crosses her." Clint replied.

"I'll call Fury again," Tony grumbled.

* * *

Tanya glanced at the live video feed through her backup phone. "Seems like they're starting to look for us before Kris. We gotta leave soon."

"Hmm... What about China?" Esther inquired.

"Nah. Too...open." Christina objected.

"Well, I know an even better place." A voice popped out. Alex. He was holding six tickets to a plane ride. "North Korea."

Tanya laughed. "That'll be the perfect learning experience for the Asgard girl!"

"Which foreign places are you talking about?!" Bellthora interrupted.

"Oh, just Alex's marvellous idea of going to a wonderful place." Christina said, hugging Alex.

North Korea. A wonderful place? Love sure can change a lot.

"Either way, we need to go. Alex, we'll take up your offer on that. Hopefully things will be fine." Jonathan said, maintaining his position as the leader.

The six of them walked out of the bus station and disappeared into the dark night.

**Please R&R and tell me more ideas to put into the story! Because I'm clearly out of the. .**

**-Tanya xx**


	11. We'Re off to North Korea!

A plane landed in the airport on the other side of the world.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so don't spoil it, my friends." Alex told everyone.

Tanya went off the plane and looked at her surroundings. She frowned. "This isn't North Korea. It's China" she said, pointing at the Chinese characters everywhere, instead of the Korean characters.

"Well, there aren't good accommodations for a direct flight to North Korea, so we'll just take another flight there this evening." Alex replied.

"Good. Because I'm hungry now." Christina said.

"Let's eat that foreign food; tacos!" Bellthora exclaimed, while receiving blank stares.

"I think that we're fine with dim sum," Esther answered nervously.

After they were finished eating, they started to look for leads of Kris.

"When's the last time you went to China, Christina?" Esther asked.

"It was last month. And we went to a warehouse near here." She replied.

"Let go over there then," Jonathan said.

They took those mountain tour buses to the warehouse.

"Wow." Esther said, tracing a drawing in the dust from one of the shelves. "It looks like you were the last ones here."

"No." Christina disagreed. "We threw a hand grenade there." She said, pointing to a newly patched up place.

"Yet there are no other signs of anyone's presence here." Bellthora said.

"Only...Kris could do that! He can kill someone and make it look like an invisible force did it!" Christina added, eyes widened.

Everyone started to search the place a little more. But to no avail, they couldn't find any more hints.

"You done yet?" Alex asked, leaning by the door and smoking a cigarette.

"You idiot!" Tanya whacked the cigarette out of his hand. "There's smoke detectors here!"

Everyone, out of hope, gave up. But not Johnny.

"Move away, fellow audience" he announced. The others abided.

Jonathan took his shield and rammed it through the area in the wall where Kris has recently fixed it. The other side had clear evidence that someone had made a mini-camp for a while.

"Kris! He's near here!" Christina exclaimed. "Let's search!"

Tanya had her Irongirl suit on. She noticed people staring at her. "What? I'm too lazy to do this without x-ray vision and an AI robot that I created and named when I was seven years old." She paused for a breath. "As a matter of fact, I've already found something." She fired a mini laser beam at a charred piece of wood. A piece of paper was underneath it.

Bellthora snatched the paper. "This is most likely a message from my beloved." She tried to read it. "What are these patches of blue and green? And what is North A-mur-i-ka? And why is the biggest patch on there is Roo-see-a?"

Christina took the paper from Bellthora. "It's a map."

"With a bunch of needle holes at some places," Esther pointed out.

"Probably marking where Kris went throughout his life." Johnny added. "So does that mean that we need to search in every single one of these places?"

"Or... Where Kris hasn't been," Bellthora mentioned. She pointed to a place connected to China. "There's no markings on North Koo-rei-a."

North Korea? Coincidentally, Alex got tickets to the same place! Something's fishy about this..

"We should take the tickets and ditch him," Esther whispered. Everyone, except for Christina, nodded in agreement.

"Hey, me and Alex are always staying together, and you cannot separate us!" She countered, hugging him.

"Oh yeah?" Tanya challenged. "Have you ever heard of those boys who are clearly using their love interests, just for at night, when MHFH MGHF MHG" She got cut off by Jonathan covering her mouth once again. "Learn how to keep your mouth shut," he scolded. "MGH FGHM" she replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, North Korea, here we go." Esther said unenthusiastically.


End file.
